Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (?Core B?/Core 001) PROJECT SUMMARY This Core is responsible for providing expertise in data management, data quality control, and multivariate, structural and clinical modeling to the Projects. The overall Program, developed over 25 years of NHLBI support, has generated a significant amount of data, results, analyses and manuscripts that identify interactions between genetic variation, psychosocial stress, behavioral and physiological endophenotypes, in pathways to cardiometabolic disease and adverse clinical course. Likewise, the number of datasets contributing to these activities and the number of individuals in these datasets has increased over time such that in the renewal period we propose work on very large datasets. The Biostatistics Core is responsible for the smooth management and availability of those data to the projects. Continued advances in genome sciences have resulted in a vast expansion of the resources and tools available to identify the genetic determinants of complex cardiometabolic diseases. Our prior work has demonstrated that it is critical to include the effects of environmental stressors (G x E) in these analyses. Dissecting the genetic basis of these traits requires not only technological advances, but also access to well-characterized study populations that have appropriate environmental measures. In addition, the modeling of G x E effects requires integrated statistical methodologies and expertise in the biology and epidemiology of these traits. To provide seamless integration and a high-level of informatics support members of Core B participate as Project team members as well as participate in Core activities. The Aims of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core are: 1) To facilitate the four Projects in this PPG by providing data management and data quality control as needed for all aspects of the Program; 2) To provide advice and support for statistical analysis, computer programming and bioinformatics to the Projects; 3) To coordinate integrated analyses that cross two or more Projects.